regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunningham (voiced by Ben Schwartz14) - Randy is a ninth grader who is chosen to be a ninja. He and his friend Howard love video games as seen in the series preview. Randy sometimes thinks of himself as a ladies' man. Randy tries to find out new things about the ninja suit by reading a book that came with it called "The Ninja-Nomicon". Randy is also in a band with his best friend and Fellow Avenger Howard Weinerman called "30 Seconds to Math" (a parody of Thirty Seconds to Mars), in which he plays the keytar. Randy is lazy, doesn't always demonstrate good judgment, and he tends to ignore the good advice of the Ninja-Nomicon, leading him to frequently misuse his powers and weapons. However, he also has an ability to solve riddles, an affinity for science and a willingness to fix his mistakes. Appearance Randy is very slim built compared to his best friend and Fellow Avenger Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in "Got Stank" and "Ninja Camp", he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a red McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Personality Randy is an average high schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He is apparently not very smart as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy. Despite his ignorance, he is quick-witted in ninja situations, creating techniques, and normal life situations. He can be arrogant, impatient, and a bit bossy like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard ask him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaring at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. When Randy gained the mask and became the ninja, he thought it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since he became the ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he learns and understands from the Nomicon. In Like Mother, Love Son, He wears a mask, hooded cape, robe and belt. History Randy hasn't been seen in this class, but mentions in "McFists of Fury" that he's getting a D in it. In "The Ninja Identity" and "The Ninja Supremacy", Randy and Howard are getting ready to present their history report about the Norrisville Van Dam. Randy is actually very prepared for the report, unlike Howard. Opinions Towards School Randy finds himself bored in class and is usually happy to see a rampaging attack by a stanked student or a robot attack by Viceroy to interrupt the class. He is seen to enjoy the social parts and field trips the most. Toward Being the Ninja Randy thought of it as awesome in the beginning, but quickly learns that it isn't an easy task. For Randy it is hard for him to still be friends with HOWARD because of his task. He still enjoys being the Ninja, although occasionally having doubts that he's doing a good job. Over time, he has become more responsible with his duties, and although he sometimes gets too prideful, he does deeply care about the safety of Norrisville. Towards Bullying Randy generally dislikes bullying. He would never partake in it himself, feeling awful about having to fight Bucky in "Got Stank". After realizing that bummed feelings CAUSE students to be stanked in "So U Think U Can Stank", he probably makes sure not to treat students badly. He called Bash a jerk for kicking him and Howard off of Shangri Lunch in "Der Monster Klub", and later told the stanked Klub that getting REVENGE on people who mistreated them just makes them bullies themselves. He also detests the wayBash Johnson was treating the Robo-Apes in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", so as revenge for Bash knocking papers out of one of the Robo-Ape's hand, Randy as the Ninja knocks a plate of cookies out of Bash's hands when he was making his escape from The Sorcerer's Red Stank. Toward Romance Randy doesn't seem to think much about romance, probably in part due to being busy as a best friend, a STUDENT, and the Ninja. In "Sorcerer in Love", he pretends to be concerned that he and Howard didn't have dates, which ends with them laughing about it. Sometimes, he even finds it horrific. For example, in "Stank'd to the Future", when Dickie and Miss Zingwald kissed, Randy shows disgust and leaves. Mrs. Driscoll's love towards the bones of Mr. Driscoll also creeps him out along with the rest of her students. On occasions, he has flirted with other girls, like Theresa and Debbie in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and girls he passes by in "Viva El Nomicon". However, Randy has only shown notable interest in a few girls so far. During "Sorcerer in Love", he is attracted to Amanda because of her beauty. Later, though, he discovers she's the Sorceress and that she was using magic to control the boys of the school. While frustrated with Heidi messing up, Randy admits to Howard in "Welcome Back Catfish" that in the right light, he think she's ATTRACTIVE. Sometimes, whenever Theresa is around, Randy shows signs of having feelings for her, like in "Night of the Living McFizzles", "Der Monster Klub" and "The Ninja Identity". When Theresa hugs him while he's the Ninja, he WHISPERS that she smells like rainbows, as seen in "The Ninja Identity". In "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" he blushes when she grabbed his hand and allows her to hold his hand for a certain amount of time and smiled at each other romantically. In "Shloomp! There It Is!", Randy is shown to be well aware of the fact that Theresa likes him, evidenced by the fact that he immediately knows how to destank her by apologizing and giving her a bouquet of roses (indirectly as the Ninja). Besides that moment, he hasn't done anything else with his crush on her yet. Habits Slang When talking, Randy uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show), some of which include wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, shnasty, etc. Randy often uses the phrase "What the Juice" in confusion or shock of something. Randy identifies cheese and bruce with positive things and categorizes wonk and shnasty with negative things. Randy claims for Bash to be a schoob. Also as a Ninja, Randy has a habit of saying Ninja in front of every action he does, like "Ninja Sprint!", "Ninja STOP!", "Ninja Tengu Fireball", and "Ninja Sliding Table Kick!" It is unknown if Randy has to say this to do these actions or it is just a habit he developed in the first few episodes. Diet For breakfast he EATS McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. He is seen to be less passionate about food than Howard, which probably explains why he is slimmer. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", he is excited to eat gravy fries, but is EXTREMELY disappointed that Howard ate his basket throughout the whole episode. He is also angry when Howard ate his lunch at the beginning of "Enter the Nomicon". McFist Industries Merchandise He often uses McFist's products from McFist Industries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies,McHoodies and even McFistios. He enjoys his merchandise, but feels awkward when it comes to meeting McFist, his enemy as the Ninja, in PERSON as shown in "House of 1,000 Boogers". Capabilities Fighting Abilities as the Ninja Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, he is certainly not traditionally-trained in ninjitsu or any other fighting discipline. Instead, Randy is assumed to be an unorthodox fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle. He COMBINES his fighting spirit, logic, and creativity well in whatever he's doing. For example, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in "Got Stank". He heats a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in "Gossip Boy". It might be considered that Randy might of 'inherited' his fighting style when he wore the Ninja Suit for the first time since he had exclaimed that the Ninja Suit helped him do things he wasn't able to do before. Randy can learn any move if he puts his mind to it and balances his use of offense, defense, and counter-attack skills. He can also use the enemy's force against themselves, like forcing a Chainsaw-Werewolf to exhaustion by blocking the attack long enough. He even cleverly tricked a robot to fight head-on by holding his SWORD, but switching to cold balls instead to trip him in "The Ninja Identity". Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and others. He mainly uses his sword, which got replaced by S. Ward Smith in "Sword Quest", while having different styled swords when he fights with two. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing OBJECTS or using to SAVE himself from falling from a great height. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. He also has many different types of Ninja balls, including tripping balls, hot balls, and cold balls. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior," which holds the ability of the ART of healing, which Randy learned in "Dawn of the Driscoll", and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Ninja Cold Rage and Fire Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually. He learned the Art of Disguise to change his appearance by manipulating his facial growth, and is able to use it to fight too when his body is stuck in a net during "Secret Stache". It also prevents him from revealing his identity when the mask is attempted to be taken off by McFist. In "Hip Hopocalypse Now", he learned how to use the Earth Attack by reciting a spell, creating a SAND worm and sand ninjas (which he calls sandjas). The sandjas helped him to execute the cyclone attack, destroying the sand worm into pieces. As revealed in "Ninja Camp", Randy's fighting skills are more honorable than Mac Antfee's dishonorable cheating. Also, he really doesn't want to hurt anyone who's smaller or younger than him as it wouldn't be a fair fight. Intelligence Randy has shown that he can think on his feet proficiently and has displayed a well-developed common sense. Randy is intelligent and clever enough to FIGURE out what meaning lies behind the advice of the Nomicon, in part to his ability to figure out riddles, although sometimes the situation can help reveal it. Many times, though, he has proven to think of plans and actions on his own, whether he's fighting or trying to achieve something, like defeating the blob monster with lava from a volcano, stopping zombies by starting a vomit chain reaction, and even shooting a clock with a pencil eraser to change the time. Whenever he does something wrong, he usually recognizes that it was his fault and thinks of a way to fix it. He is shown on several occasions to be significantly smarter than Howard, often leading Randy to think up all the ideas, plans, and solutions to their problems, involving their grades and what their next move should be. However, Randy can either not think his plan through enough, or overcomplicate it to ridiculous heights. Not always are his choices the wisest, however, and sometimes he can cause greater problems, varying from on ACCIDENT to on purpose. His grades in school are not very high, but it most likely is because he is lazy, as WELL as missing classes because he is shloomped in the NinjaNomicon or dealing with monsters and robots. He often displays a lack of thought in his actions, like when he writes that he's the Ninja all over his English ESSAY in "Last Stall on the Left". He even used mathematical equations to explain a situation in "Escape from Detention Island", likely meaning he does well at math, which brings more into question if he's smarter than everyone thinks, but just too unmotivated. Physical Capabilities Although the Ninja Suit dramatically INCREASES Randy's physical attributes, he often proves he's quite physically capable. In "Night of the Living McFizzles" he proves strong enough to kick a door of its hinges, and lift Howard into the air with one hand. He's also able to carry Howard, and drag him across the floor with one leg in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" he shows he is very fast and agile, able to avoid the death traps in the old gym. He is also noticably faster than Theresa, able to quickly over take her and pull her along when he started running in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" Likewise he seems to have a very impressive stamina, as he was able to constantly travel to and from his HOUSE without even seeming tired upon arrival, in "Last Stall on the Left". Gaming Skills Randy is highly skilled at playing video games and he spends a sum amount of time at the arcade, along with HOWARD. He currently has the most high SCORES in Greg's Game Hole, only losing one title to Howard, which he purposely allowed to achieve the high score in order to save the town from a giant robot. Despite this skill, it is mentioned several times that Howard had beaten him in Grave Puncher. Weaknesses Lack of Thought Before Action - Randy says whatever comes in his mind. This weakness is what sometime CAUSES more trouble than he is in like when he accidentally told Julian how to turn into a monster by bumness, or when he accidentally summoned a gigantic earthworm after reciting the Earth ATTACK during a rap battle. This is especially obvious when he ignored the Ninja's warning about the Ultimate Lesson, and ended up mind-wiping himself. Usually, those mistakes were done by accident instead of being done on purpose. Overconfidence - Randy usually, but not always, taunts or look down on his enemies which sometimes causes him to lose a battle like when he fought against the Mexican Death Bear. This condition has improved and been toned down in more recent episodes. Vulnerability Against Distraction - Randy is often, though not always distracted by HOWARD and his wants allowing his enemies escape or attack more. This happened as Howard texted him, and where he is RECEIVING a call from Howard. In some recent episodes, however, Randy is more focused, ignoring the distractions most of the TIME. Alektorophobia - Randy has alektorophobia, which is a fear of CHICKENS and roosters, 19. The presense of chickens and/or roosters causes extreme uneasiness, anxiety, and fear, which paralyzes Randy enough for the opponents to get an upper hand. Even though Randy is scared of the latter, he knows a large amount of disturbing facts about them, which goes to the point that he will cry out of distress and terror. He embraces his fear and temporarily MANAGES to cooperate with a giant rooster, but he still shows sign fear of them. The origins of Randy's alektorophobia is unknown. Equipment Ninja Scarf: The Ninja Scarf is similar to a grappling hook which the Ninja can use to swing from one place to another place, or to grab his opponent. Ninja Sword: A SWORD that the Ninja can use. The sword can also be dual used, using two swords at once. This is Randy's most used and, according to S. Ward Smith, the Ninja's swordsmith, his most powerful weapen if used properly. This is the first WEAPON Randy uses in the Title Sequence. Chain Sickle: ''':A long chain with a sickle at the end. Randy often uses this weapon to kill multiple opponents at once or to use it against large enemies to hit them from afar. This is the second weapon Randy uses in the Title Sequence. '''Smoke-Bomb: A useful bomb for the Ninja to reappear and disappear with. Once in a while, the Ninja will have to restock them using the Stunk Pine. Ninja Balls: Small balls the Ninja can use to fight his enemies, like tripping balls and hot balls. Notable Possessions Ninja Suit The Ninja Suit is the suit that possess all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. Before Randy relieved the suit by Previous Ninja he knew almost everything about it because he was a big fan of the ninja. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first received it he was unsure of its worth, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard. The NinjaNomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When it glows or when Randy is in a situation, The NinjaNomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy usually does not understand immediately, but later see what it means. Relationships Howard Weinerman Randy and Howard are best friends and Fellow Avengers. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy does not listen. The two friends do have some fights but no matter what the condition they seem to forgive each other. It always seems to be Randy who does something wrong, like in Monster Drill when he laughs at Howard, or in 30 Seconds to Math when he keeps on being the ninja and leaving Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend very much, risking his life in one occassion (Ninja Camp) and sacraficing the Ninja Mask in order to save Howard from the Tengu (Evil Spirit Week). Mordecai He, Mordecai and Dan are best friends. Dan Zembrovski He, Dan and Mordecai are best friends. Quotes *He's the son of Burt Burtonburger. ("Regular Kid vs Kat") *Ugh....... *As your wish. (Axtivates the trigger, the laser blaster releashed out a giant laser beam) *Ahh! Brain freeze! Hey can this button too. (Presses the button, but sudennly body got red and yelling) OW!!! HEART BURN!!!!!!!!! (Drinks plenty of water and felt bettrr) Much better. *Or maybe you love having us fuck you too much. *What was that? *Huh? Don't you like it? I think it's a beautiful place. ("A Trip to Kyoto") *Hey, what's that umbrella for? ("A Trip to Kyoto") *The hot spring is so relaxing... *S'up, Buffie. Wanna check out the outdoor hot spring? *Great idea. Let's go. *That's true. We couldn't be blamed of something like that were to happen. Don't you agree? Well, it's really just a hypothetical question. *Right. But it could happen at any moment, couldn't it, Dan? *Don't worry. This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know. *Yes! Both Black Cat and Quake! This is my lucky ni--ngh! *Mmmm, mmmmmgh...! *I-If she find us? *Let me handle this! Wah!! *That truly was an "execution"... *Hey, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have peeped on the Secret Team. I'm, like, a moron over here. *We can't see. What happened? What...? *You know in the hot spring... *We spent a little too much in the bath yesterday. *"The Ninja and friends are gonna teaming up with other heroes." *Guys, you're not gonna believe We're about to say. *Hey, Mordecai, it's a phone call form Jeannie. (suddenly Mordecai's phone rings and it's Jeannie) ("Fighter Fly") *Yeah you will, let's go to the Sp- ("Fighter Fly") *Let's get him. *Yeah you will, let's go to the Sp- *Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *Okay, okay. You don't have to forget her, but you have to get over her for real. *It's kinda impossible to surprise you. *Good thing the girls are asleep! *You go. We're getting what we came for. *Then we found them again. *I know a cloud looks like it looks like a horse to me. *Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? ("Fighter Drive 2") *Extreme Gears will do. ("Secret Avengers") *Two places in one night! ("A Trip to Tokyo") *No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. ("Fighter Fly 3") *'WELL, HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?' *It's good to become a Avenger. *Alright. We're gonna dry you off now. ("The Red and Blue Kikaidar") *Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *We had no idea, guys. ("When Are They Gonna Tell Them?") *Oh? Do you want all the wishes to yourself? ("Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup!") *And on the way, Quicksilver is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. ("Love is (100%) in The Air") *Hey, how is the inside? Hey, you find anything? ("The Mysterious Victim") *You can do it, Mordo. ("The Mega Season Finale") *What do we do then? So, what are we going to do? *We don't know. We can't see them. Can we. ("Code Blue On A Mission") *Let's go. To the Aven-Fleet. ("A Mission to Mount Baker") *(In a 11th Doctor costume) Well, it was nice knowing you. ("Halloween Spooktacular") *Me too this is so awesome. ("Kari's Genesis Transformation!") *The enemy has belts. ("Partner Team's Side Story") *Fighting an army of Anthobots? I'd call it a major setback. ("Heroes Disassembled") *Their are doing magic for training. ("Magic Team Up is Go!") *You know we did good at a perfect score on the arcade. Just like the champions. ("Enter, The Six Births") *Was he working on something? ("The Six Genesis Riders Appear!") *Can you try it? ("Hinori! The Final Transformation!") *You sure Jimmy, Jones, Misuu and Meguu will handle this. ("Enter, The Four Kivas") *That's a blank Sengoku Driver. ("Rise of a Riders") *Hey, Tony, what have you got there? ("Enter, The Two Core Births") *Their mind control by Ultron Subprime. ("True Conclusion (Part 6)") *They're fourteen left. We need to hurry if the monsters are also after them. ("Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts!") *Sure. (To Mordecai, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander and Danny Rand) We'll catch up with you guys. We have to wash their backs. ("Zombie Attack! (Part 1)") *Now, Hawkeye, Falcon! ("Zombie Attack! (Part 4)") *Amuu, what you got there? ("Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears") *This can not be good. ("Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat") *Yeah, that's one. How did you know? ("Like Mother, Love Son") *What was that just now? ("Fate! The New Riders") *Yeah, I think we should wait until something happens. ("Dusk's Return") *Ugh, how did I get here? *Sorry, video chat like this, Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman, Americk Highborn. But, we can't risk putting in more lives in danger. ("The Super Megaforce and Dino Charge Return") *Indeed. say Keeper, want to continue your duties as the Guardian of the Energems? ("Regular Rangers Dino Super Charge") *Just don't tell the others about this. *Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? ("Fighter Drive 2") *That's right, Gumball. It is. ("Roger's Barbershop Qurartent") *hey guys i heard that you switch high stress to mordecai and rigby *gumball and darwin told me so guys to calm down all you have to do is relax *What happened? ("To Steal an Warship") *What about you, Meta-Crisis Randy, Meta-Crisis Howard, Rayden, Henco, Rina, Harriet, Rumon, Huntley? ("Fighter Fly 2") *Don't worry, Tallest. We shipped a package for the Irkens. ("Fighter Dive 2") *To become a next generation of the Jedi. Just like your old friend, Yoda. ("Rookies") *No worries. Hey, throw us some popcorn and candy. Thanks. ("Like Mother, Love Son") *Dear Mom, Thank you for all the things that you've done for me. For showing me that no matter how bad things are going... That there's always something good waiting. There will never be enough I can say for all you've done for me. But I hope this is a good start. Love, Randy. *Why would I do that? I'm not that dumb! *You said we were just gonna watch. *We are trying out new materials! *Don't worry about it. ("Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure") *Mom?!?!? *Oh... uh... Sorry, mom. My bad. *Uh, oh. *Found the red crystal. ("The Gang Civil War") *Actually, there is someone... ("Days of Present Past") *As you know, We’ve got a lotta enemies in the universe. Galactic terrorists, a few sub-galactic dictators, most of the entire intergalactic government: wh-wherever you find people with heads up their asses someone wants a piece of your yourselves. And a lot of versions of us on different timelines had the same problem. So a few thousand versions of me had the INGENIOUS IDEA OF BANDING TOGETHER like a herd of cattle or a school of fish or those people who answer questions on yahoo answers. ("It's VR Morphin Time! All-Star Heroes") *So, where are you? *When did you get home? What did you do? *How did this happen? *If we gonna figure out who's behind it? *It all must be connected, but how? *We have to find them? *Split up. Look everwhere. *Guys, where the others? Their in trouble. *We have to work together and stop them? *You have to come with us? *Hey, hey, are you alright? *What happened? *I knew we were right about them. *We'll have to find them before it's too late. *Hurry! We have to go. *Go where? *Far away from here. *I've just got the thing. *Guys look over there! *I heard that noise! It’s coming from over there! Trivia *Originally, Randy was supposed to have red hair as seen on the show's Tumblr. **Instead, his hair color ended up being used on Howard in the final concept as Howard was originally dark-haired. *He and Howard have appeared in every episode. *He can play the keytar as seen in "30 Seconds to Math". *He's a pretty good singer. *He claims to be good in solving riddles and was able to solve the puzzle leading to the doctor's notes in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". *He lives in a suburban house in Norrisville. *Very little has been revealed about Randy's family, let alone if they'll ever appear, but it's confirmed in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" that Randy has more than one parent, although he's never mentioned his father while mentioning his mom a few times throughout the series. *He has stage fright about rapping in "Hip Hopocalypse Now". *Shown in "McFear Factor", Randy has alektorophobia, the fear of chickens and roosters. **Throughout the series, Randy is only seen crying once, which is when he stresses himself out by scaring himself by stating disturbing facts about chickens and roosters while being surrounded by them. **In contrast, Randy was laughing at freeing the chickens while learning "Ninja Air Fist". Gallery Tumblr mw0kxrIw7n1stp267o2 1280.jpg In school by xxnekochanx-d5i8k8c.png Hand hold by xxnekochanx-d5i2ndb.png Randy and jenni by xxnekochanx-d6qdrvj.jpg Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Mort08.png Ninja kiss by lauka2-d5yg3yh.png Tumblr mo7idipOtZ1roaekbo1 500.jpg Tumblr ms9l0z0x9T1scalg8o1 1280.png Mr. Bannister in Sorcerer in Love 27.png 1069284 568897549834091 2118012778 n.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 37.png 41149303193.jpg Laughing matters.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 39.png Randy cunningham in marvel avengers i d by lisahto-d640hvc.png Open-uri20150422-7119-1xg0un 2457a496.jpeg Who's is the ninja-.jpeg 10401513 746338398756671 7558799613742942829 n.png 0db13cd3a2d5a5b031cadcf6fe2d27f6-d98nyg6.jpg Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja randy and morgan by nuricombat-d8qehl8.jpg Fc2819aa79631e2b89c6ba4232b4cef8.png Love triangles and idiot geniuses by silvereagle91-da1pj5j.jpg Commission 5 for talons foot by raifiel-d6ivtzq.png First date by risingdiablo-d8kgt2k.png Fowlham the morning after by risingdiablo-d8zm1gb.png Tumblr nn5z5jVa4e1tabrv3o1 500.jpg BUTTER MAKER, THERESA, BASH, HEIDI, MORGAN, STEVENS, RANDY, HOWARD 1.png Rc9gn randy howard and santana by sunsetlovesarii23-d61vypd.png Stephani and rendy by animealre-d83ns9c.png Stephani and randy by animealre-d83y9eh.png Best friends by animealre-d847nu9.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Legends members